Aaron Jarund
Aaron Jarund is a native of Bridgewater, Dorland. He was born in YCR 361. Superhero Name Characterization: Name: Aaron Jarund Gender: male Age: 26 Race: Human Likes: children (he often reduces the price of candy or other small things that they buy in his store, and always makes sure to help them when he's working as a super hero), candy (one reason he likes working in a convenience store), football/sports, books, sleep (he's usually working or saving people, so it's hard to find time to sleep), dogs Dislikes: criminals, liars, most people his own age, the dentist Occupation: convenience store clerk by day, superhero by night Appearance: He has thick dark hair, a chocolate brown eyes. His hair sometimes falls into his eyes, but he refuses to cut it. He's very tall, (about 6' 5"). He's got the build of an average guy. He's very pale though, despite trying to tan before. Hobbies: sleight-of-hand tricks, reading up on magic and illusions, reading in general, watching/playing football (American football) Quirks: He has a habit of saying "good morning" no matter what time of day it is, and he simply refuses to drink coffee, even if he is extremely tired. General Personality: friendly, polite, and always trying to help people out, even at his own expense. This is pretty obvious when he's working as a superhero, but it's also evident at his convenience store job, where he consistently tries to help out his customers in any way he can. He's also quite forgiving, and wants to believe that everyone has the best intentions, even though he knows that's a dangerous way of thinking. Special Abilities: Aaron doesn't have one conventional "power." He has multiple, small things that help him as a superhero. He also isn't a magician, but he tries to pass off his powers as though he is one. He can become invisible, although only for short periods of time. When he does become invisible, he often swirls a cape or sheet in front of himself before disappearing, the same way a magician would. Aaron also has a heightened abilities with all of his senses. He can see things that are miles away, hear every word said in a whispered conversation, and smell (and identify) even the strangest of foods. He doesn't have super strength, but he is stronger than the average man, and he has a special way of "hiding things up his sleeve", that would leave even a true magician confused. This powers allow him to obscure things more easily than others would be able to. One of the reasons Aaron doesn't drink coffee is because it lessens his powers (he has a hard time becoming invisible, his eyesight isn't as sharp, etc.) Ordinary Talents: He's great at bargaining, and is fairly good at regular street magic tricks, mostly from all the reading he's done. Family: parents happily married, lots of siblings (give me details). his family owns a chain of stores, at which he works.........His parents were high school sweethearts that got married young. They didn't have kids right away, since they wanted to travel the world, which they did, and when they were done, they settled down, and had 6 children. Aaron is the second oldest. He's got one older brother who is a successful business man, and he often handles business/corporate matters for the families convenience store chain. He has three younger sisters, one younger brother, who also happens to be the youngest in the family. The girls are all very close in age, and are very close as a result. Aaron is 26, his older brother is 32, his youngest brother is 19, and his sisters are 24, 23, and 21, respectively. Aaron was never super close with his older brother as a kid, but they've gotten closer over the years. His parents hope that after they die, some of the children will take over the family business. Prized Possession: His lucky rabbit's foot. His mom gave it to him when he was 6, and he was captivated by it from when he first saw it. Other Notes: is based on a commercial for the MD lottery, of all things. Lives in a world different from but like earth unless otherwise noted. Has a crush on one of his regular customers (give me details of their relationship, I already have a good idea what she's like).....She (I'll call her Alice, just for my own convenience as I write this), first started coming into the store when she first moved in. Alice lives in an apartment that is just across the street from Aaron's convenience store, and she started coming in a few times a week to buy cat food and one of those bottled Starbuck's coffee things that they sell in gas stations and convenience stores (if you have those in your world. I just figured it might be interesting if she likes something that actually hurts his superpowers). They never talked much, except when she was checking out, but Aaron noticed when she came in nevertheless. Aaron first began to really like Alice the one night he saw her outside of the store. He had had a bad day, so he decided to take the night off from being a superhero, and he went out instead. He happened to meet Alice at the restaurant/bar/wherever he went, and they began a long conversation and talked for hours. He never asked her for a phone number, so he knew of no way to contact her again, but after that night, they talked more than the average customer/cashier would at a convenience store. So, Aaron is pretty much at the point where he knows who Alice is, and she knows who he is, but he hasn't been able to work up the nerve to ask her on a date or try to even become friends, since he doesn't know how she feels about him, and he doesn't want to scare her off. Category:The Game Category:Metahumans